Ruin the Rabbit
Ruin the Rabbit ist ein Mitglied von The Covenent, die als eine Art Auftragskillerin fungiert. Sie ist oft an Schießständen oder in der Nähe von Tiffany zu finden. Sie ist mit Infect das loyalste Mitglied von The Covenent. Nach der Trennung von The Covenent folgte Ruin auf Sources Wunsch nicht Source und wurde ein Mitglied der Westopolis Police. Als sie allerdings von Source ein Angebot bekam, folgte sie dieses Angebot mit der Begründung, dass sie ihre Familie unterstützt. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Von Ruins Vergangenheit ist nicht viel bekannt. Ruin war die jüngste Tochter von zwei reichen Mobianern und sie verbrachte ihre Kindheit nur in ihrem Zuhause mit ihren zwei Schwestern. Durch ihren Vater hatte sie ihre ersten Erfahrungen mit Waffen gehabt, so dass sie mal einen Pfeil abfeuern durfte. Mit zunehmenden Alter wurde Ruin eine Frau, die sich auf den Reichtum ihrer Eltern ausgeruht hatte, dass wurde ihr aber zum Verhängnis: mit 24 Jahren wurde Ruins Zuhause überfallen von Source the Bat und Source nahm Ruin als Geisel. Ruin versuchte sich zu wehren, doch das half nichts; Source biss einfach Ruin in den Hals und floh. Als Ruin von ihrer Familie verarztet wurde, traute sie sich tagsüber nicht mehr raus, was sie unsterblich, aber auch einsam machte. Der Vater hatte eine Idee, um Ruin wieder in die Familie zu integrieren - ein Nachtausflug. Sofort begeistert fuhren sie noch am selben Abend los, doch die Kutsche verunglückte an einer Kurve und stürzte eine Klippe hinunter. Ruin überlebte als einzige den Unfall und schwamm zurück aufs Festland. Source wartete dort auf Ruin und sie machte ihr ein Angebot; The Covenent beizutreten, um eine Familie zu haben. Dafür muss sie die Familie nur beschützen. Ruin nahm das Angebot an und trainierte mit allerlei Waffen hart, um The Covenent zu schützen. Bis heute. Persönlichkeit Ruin ist eine sehr ernste Person, die manchmal sehr unfreundlich rüberkommen kann, was sie eigentlich nicht will. Für Ruin ist The Covenent alles was sie hat, deswegen reagiert sie sehr empfindlich gegenüber Feinden, da sie sehr loyal ist. Sie ist hochkonzentriert bei ihren Tätigkeiten. Ruin wird allerdings wütend, wenn man sie als Hase reduziert. Ruin hat aber auch eine weiche Seite, die sie den Mobianern zeigt, die ihr was bedeuten. Ruin hilft gerne ihrer "Familie" und unterstützt sie in vielen Lagen, so gut sie kann, so verzichtete Ruin auf ihren Job, um ihrer Familie vollzeit unterstützen zu können. Fähigkeiten Ruin beherrscht den Nahkampf und kann damit ziemlich gut umgehen. Ruins Hauptfähigkeit ist ihr Umgang und das Zielen mit Schusswaffen, denn anstatt mit ihrer Stärke und Geschwindigkeit zu protzen, verlässt sie sich auf ihre Schusswaffen. Verbindungen Source the Bat Ruin sieht Source als eine Art Vorbild an, da sie ihre Idee von Frieden liebt und sie auch durchgesetzt haben möchte. Beide sind sehr eng miteinander verbunden und würden sich beide für denjenigen opfern. Als sie sich trennen mussten, musste Ruin sich zurückhalten, nicht zu weinen, da Source ihr eine Menge bedeutet. Infect the Bat Ruin hat mit viel mit Infect zu tun und beide kommen auch gut miteinander klar. Tatiana the Hedgehog Ruin kann, obwohl sie auch oft bei Tatiana ist, sie nicht wirklich leiden, da Ruin der Meinung ist, dass sie The Covenent beschmutzen könnte. Tiffany the Mongoose Ruin kann Tiffany null nachvollziehen und somit auch gar nicht leiden. Ruin kann auch ihre optimistische Lebensweise und Heuchelei nicht akzeptieren. Mara Moonlight Ruin findet Mara sehr naiv und nervtötend, da sie Source wertvolle Zeit kostet. Ruin kann auch Mara nicht so leiden, da sie eine Freundin von Tiffany ist. Kyoko the Hedgehog Ruin weiß nicht, was sie von Kyoko halten soll, da Ruin einerseits sie hasst, weil sie mit Tiffany befreundet ist, andererseits allerdings Ruin nachvollziehen kann. Priscilla the Fox Ruin versteht sich gut mit Priscilla, man kann sie also als Freunde bezeichnen. Ebenso scheinen sie sich nahe zu stehen. Ell Ruin und Ell sind gute Kollegen, weswegen beide sich halbwegs verstehen. Ruin tut alles, um Ell zu unterstützen, auch wenn sie sich manchmal hinterfragt, warum sie es tut. Zitate Trivia *Sie bevorzugt lieber Schusswaffen statt physikalischer Gewalt. *Sie wurde von Source gebissen. *Ruin wäre als Mensch 194 cm groß. **Ruin ist das größte Mitglied von The Covenent. *Ruin tötete mit ihrer Sniper einen Vampirjäger aus 340 m Entfernung. *Ruin hatte zwei Geschwister. *Jede Niederlage gegen Tiffany trifft Ruin ziemlich unter der Gürtellinie. Galerie Ruin and Source.jpg|Ruin und Source by Blazy XD Ruin and Ptiscilla.png|Ruin und Priscilla Ruin and Priscilla.png|Ruin und Priscilla von Blazy^^ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hase Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:The Covenent Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Neutral